Origami Heart
by kosame-tenshi
Summary: It's Mello's birthday and Matt was sent out to find him...but when Mello pushes Matt away, the final straw is snapped and Matt will say something neither of them expected to hear.


_**Note: I DO NOT OWN THE DEATHNOTE CHARACTER MATT AND MELLO**_

**Origami Heart**

**3**

**.**

**3**

**.**

**3**

**.**

"Matt!" A girl with short pink hair and red eyes shouted.

"Nani ga irimasu ka Anya?" Matt asked a bit annoyed.

"We need you to go and get Mello." Anya said as she pushed Matt out the door. "You better not return with out him or I'll have your head for it!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Matt said in a not caring way as he walked with his hands in his pockets.

"Do you think he'll get Mello to follow him?" A brown hair boy asked.

"Of course Ronin." Anya said as she stared out the window.

"What about you Sojiro, think he;ll be able to do it?" Ronin asked.

"I guess." Sojori said not paying attetion.

"Why you hating on him so much Ronin?" Anya asked as she turned towards him.

"I'm not 'hating' on him. I'm just asking." Ronin said in defense. "We all knew Matt and Mello since we were kids and Mello is NOT the type to be social."

"Hey! Don't talk about Mello-sama like that!" A girl with long blond hair snapped.

"Oh shut it Rikku." Ronin snapped. "I don't know what you see in him."

"All right then Ronin." Anya said as a thought came into her mind. "Let's make a bet."

"Okay." Ronin said with a smile. "You know I don't like to back down from a challenge."

"If Matt is able to get Mello to open up his cold ass heart in some way, you give me that new DS GAME you just bought today." Anya said with a smirk.

"And if I win?" Ronin asked.

"Then..." Anya said thinking.

"You have to come with me to the dance party my auntie is throwing and pretend to be my girlfriend." Ronin said with a smirk as a shiver ran up Anya's spine.

"Deal." Anya said with a smirk.

"Oh geez..." Sojiro said to himself. "Ronin is gonna lose this one."

"What was that?" Ronin asked.

"Nothing!" Sojiro said.

About nine years ago, the person who took in Mello and Matt was killed in the most gruesome way a seven year old could ever imagine. Ever since that day, Mello had always been the one to keep his distance from people, not wanting to get them to close too him. Mello wanted to be left alone for the most part and would always push Matt away. Every since that day, Mello was obsessed with finding the killer who had murdered their foster father.

"Mello," Matt said as soon as he found Mello standing over the gravestone of their foster father. "Mello, I need you to come with me. It's important."

"Go away." Mello said in a very cold tone as he knelt down in front of the grave with a faded name that started with the letter R.

Matt sighed dramatically, allowing his red bangs to fall over his eyes as his shoulder slumped slightly.

_"Why did he have to be so stubborn? Why did he have to be so cold?"_ Matt shouted those thoughts in his head out of frustration. _"Why did he have to be...to be...Mello?! Arg!"_

His eyes trailed up from their hiding place behind his hair and landed on the dark head in front of him once again.

After not-so-gently telling him to go away, Mello went back to his brooding, staring at their father's grave as if it would provide some answers to the demons that lay deep within his heart. Part of him felt incredibly guilt for the rude and cruel way he had been towards his best friend, the one who had been through everything with him, but that was however a very small part of him. If Matt had actually cared as much as he said he did -a fact, which Mello had sincerely doubted- then Matt would see that he just wanted to be left alone. Mello knew that on some level of Matt's infatuated mind wanted only the best for him, the same as their father. Although, wanting what was best for him 'was' the conflict. Apperently, thier opinions on their fathers death were diffrent.

"Mello-" Matt said again.

"Go. AWAY." Mello spoke slowly and in a tone of voice that ment action if his demands were not met. Too bad Matt was one of those people he couldn't scare away that easily unlike others.

The red hair boy gave out a frustrated sigh and shook his head. He may love Mello for his stubborness and among other things, but sometimes it was just to much that he just wanted to kick Mello in the head and yell at him.

_"Stupid Mello can't even see that I'm trying to make him happy. One should NOT be alone on their 16th birthday."_ Matt thought as he frowned. _"Anya is gonna destroy me. She got everyone waiting back at the Angel Cafe for Mello's surprise party..."_

Too bad Mello didn't see it that way.

Mello resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He wasn't that surprised by Matt ignoring his wish to be alone because Matt always did the opposite of what he wanted. However, it was slightly heart warming to know that Matt cared enough about him to put up with his mood swings.

_"Cares enough to put up with me...that's the infatuation talking."_ Mello snorted to himself. _"He sees me as nothing more than a pretty best friend to swoon over. If he knew the dark side of me, he wouldn't be so loving."_

Mello's thoughts were cynical as he prepared himself for a long haul, knowing Matt wasn't going to leave him anytime soon.

_"He has too big of a heart for his own good..."_ Mello thought with a sigh.

"All right Mello." Matt said quietly.

Mello was startled out of his trance of staring at the tomb by Matt's quiet voice. Quiet...there was something wrong. Matt was never the quiet type when it came to him, but then again it was only because he had hurt Matt's feelings. Matt didn't sound hurt at all, just silently frustrated and worried, like always. Frowning, Mello stood from his crouching position in front of the grave, turning around as he did so.

"Nani?" Mello asked._ "What was the idiot tallking about? All right what?"_

Matt took in a deep breath and tighted his hands in his pocket.

"I can see that you really want to be alone...so...I'll leave." Matt said.

Mello just stared at Matt in surprise.

_"He was...leaving? But he never left!"_ Mello thought to himself as a sort of panic settled in the pit of his stomach. _"Why does this irritate me so much? Being isolated is what I wanted and he's finally giving it to me! But why the heck is it irritating the hell out of me?!" _Suddenly, anger surged over him, replacing the confusion and panic._ "What the hell am I thinking? I don't need anyone! Least of all a silly teenage boy who was supposly in 'love' with me!"_

"However, before I leave you alone, I wanted to give you your birthday present." Matt said pausing and then exhaling loudly._ "Come on Matt, gather you courage."_

Matt moved his hand from his pants pocket towards his vest pocket. This was it. It was the monment he had waitied nine long years for. It was time for him to tell Mello how he really felt. He knew that Mello just thought his love for him was just a crush like Rikku's but Mello was wrong. Matt saw the pain that day they recived the news of the murder, the loneliness, the darkness that dwelled inside of Mello's heart. He could see it in Mello's eyes. All he hoped for was that all his effort wouldn't go to waste. That today he was going to make Mello see that he really did love him.

Mello watched Matt pull something carefully out of his pocket. His curiosity had got the better of him. Mello hasn't gotten a birthday present in a long time since he resented getting any gifts from anyone since their foster fathers death. That was the thought that cause Mello to scowl. By the time he had broke away from his angry thoughts, Matt had retrived the iteam from his pocket and thrusted it into Mello's hands. A pretty shade of pink came across Matt's face and Mello could see that he was embarrassed or nervous or even both. With curiosity creeping back into his mind, Mello peered down at the object that was now sitting in the palm of his hands.

It was a small red origami paper folded into a shape of a heart. Written in small letters in blue ink in the center of the heart were two words.

My Heart.

Again, confusion came over Mello as he stared at the origami paper heart.

_"What is it suppose to mean?"_ Mello thought to himself.

Knowing Matt as well as he did, he was still bewildered at the meaning of those two words that were neatly written.

_"My Heart? What the heck does he mean by that?" _Mello thought to himself.

Before he could ask, Matt began to speak again.

"I know you probably think that my feelings for you are only a crush thing and that I only care about you because of how you look, but you're wrong Mello. I love you for you and there is not a single thing that can make me change my feelings for you. Ever since otosan was murdered, I noticed the loneliness and pain in your eyes. You pushed everyone away, including me. I only want to help you Mello...so I'm giving you the only thing that might be able to to you drive away the loneliness...the pain...the anger...I'm giving you my heart Mello. I don't know what you are thinking but otosan wouldn't like you acting like this either, he wouldn't want you to push me or anyone else away because of his death. He would want you to live your life. I only want what is best for you Mello and if you thik it is best for you to be alone then so be it. I'll be going now." Matt said in a rush.

Matt turned around and prepraded to leave. He couldn't believe that he just said all of that to Mello. Where had the courage come from for him to say that? Matt just shook his head and instead of staying around to hear Mello reject him again, he hurried forward in an attempt on disappearing berfore the shock wore off.

However, before he could even get three steps, a hand firmly grasped his wrist tightly, successfully cutting off his attempt to escape.

"Matt."

Matt froze at the sound of his name. It sounded different somehow. Mello had said his name plenty of times but this time was different. Slowly, Matt turned around so that he was now facing Mello who still had his hand firmly around Matt's wrist. What he saw was surprising. Mell's head was bent forward so that his dirty blond hair shadowed his eyes. Matt couldn't read his expression at all because of it.

Sasuke was surprised. Not because Matt was able to gather the courage to tell him that he loved him but because he could tell that he actually meant it. Matt had always told Mello at least once a day and Mello shook it off as if it ment nothing, but now he knew that wasn't true. Maybe he did see the good and the bad in him. Mello's icy heart melted slightly at the sight of the heart cluthed in his right hand. Matt had gave him the one thing that meant the most to him. Mello finally understood what those two little words ment and cursed himself for not relizing it until now.

_"It's..time for a change...even if it is only a little bit..."_ Mello decides as a tiny smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

Matt was staring at Mello, trying to get a fix on his emotion but before he could say anything, Mello began talking again.

"Matt." Mello stated again as he lifted his head up so that his eyes were looking into Matt's confused one.

"..."

With one firm tug on Matt's wrist, Matt found himself stumbling towards Mello, falling aganist his chest and his blush had intensifyed at the contact.

Me-Mello..." Matt stuttered as he blinked at Mello owlishly, his lips somewhat parted.

Mello's eyes darkened, moving down Matt's face to rest on his parted lips.

_"Maybe softening a bit wasn't such a bad idea."_ Mello thought as a smirk grew on his face.

As to acknowledge Matt's question, Mello lowered his head and brushed his lips across Matt's.

_"No...letting him in wouldn't be a bad thing at all." _Mello thought.

Just when Mello was going to deepen their kiss, they heard footsteps running towards them. Matt suddnely froze when he relized what he was sent out to do.

"MATT!" Anya screeched as she stomped her feet towards him. "WHAT THE HEL- Mello!"

"Hi." Mello said with a smirk.

"Go-gomenasai Anya." Matt said nervously.

"Don't sweat it." Anya said with a smirk. "I'm just happy to see you together again."

"..."

Anya smiled as a smirk appeared on Mello's face. He couldn't hope for a better Birthday gift.

_~FIN~_

**(~AUTHOR CHAT WITH THE CHARACTERS AND WHO WON THE BET~)**

Me: So guys what did you think?

Anya: I actually liked the story...*smirks at Matt*

Matt: Wh-what are you smirking for? *nervous*

Anya: Oh, I know excatly WHY you didn't come back and if I'm correct, Ronin just lost the bet...

Mello: Right on target.

Matt: MELLO! "blush bright red*

Anya: I WAS RIGHT!

Ronin: Right about what?

Anya: You S-U-C-K Ronin! *sings* I won the bet! Now hand over that DS game.

Rikku: WHAT?!

Anya: Oh, there goes Rikku. *laughs*

Rikku: *screams in agony* NO! NO! NO! NOOOO! I LOST MELLO-SAMA TO MATT! NO!

Sojiro: Dude, chill.

Me: Umm....

Rikku: DON'T TELL ME TO CHILL!

Me: Whoa...someone is taking it to the heart.

Ronin: HOW THE HELL DID I LOSE THE BET!!!!

Mello: *laughs*

Me: OMG! Mello just laughed!

Mello:...weirdo.

Me: HEY! *attempt to hit Mello*

Matt: *winnes* NO! Don't hit him! *hugs Mello and looks at me with puppy eyes*

Me:...*stares at Matt* damn it!

Mello: Heh.

Anya: Humm...

Ronin: Oh...I get it now!

Me: Dear lord, someone is an idiot, well tha-

Rikku: *screams* NO! CHANGE THE STORY! I DON'T LIKE IT ONE BIT! MELLO-SAMA SHOULD BE MINE!

Mello: *pulls Matt into his arms*

Matt: Mel-*gets cut off by a kiss*

Anya: Aww would you look at that.

Rikku: *screams* NOOOO!!!!

Me: Dude, someone throw her in the closet or something! *covers ear*

Sojiro&Ronin: I got no problem with that. *grabs Rikku by the armm and drags her into the closet and locks it*

Anya: *laughs hysterically*

Me: Anyway, that's all peoplez.

Anya: Bye-byes ^_^

Ronin: Till then

Sojiro: Ki o tsukeru (take care)

Rikku: *screams from within the closet*

Mello&Matt:...

Me: HEY YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!!!


End file.
